Things You Didn't Know About
by Coooool123
Summary: Facts, information, and trivia about all your favourite Mario characters, places, and items! Hang on now, it's gonna be a long one! Feel free to suggest any characters, places, or items you'd like!
1. Mario

**Hey! Welcome to yet another project that I'll probably just blow off for the next few months after a few updates! XD**

 **Most of these are written in standard explanation style, but if I'm feeling really creative, I might just write a short one-shot every once in awhile! I hope you all enjoy it! I'll start with the standard characters, but if there's anyone or anything really obscure you'd like me to talk about, feel free to let me know!**

 **Some of these are fun headcanons, while others might be actual facts! So let's-a go!**

 **-XXX-**

Now there's so much I could talk about here. I mean, it's Mario! He's got hundreds of little facts and trivia bits that even I don't know, and I could just pick one out at random and have everyone be completely fine with that. A plethora of random facts, information, and trivia that could satisfy a hundred chapters simply focusing on Mario alone.

But I decided to go deeper. More obscure. I decided to delve into the recesses of the Mario unknown and bring out something truly mind blowing. Something that I wouldn't even know had I not gotten a little gift with a little number on the side. And so here we go: something you probably didn't know about our favourite red plumber, Mario!

 **Mario is over seven feet tall.**

Now I know that has to sound unbelievable. What? SEVEN FEET?

7.167, rounded up, to be exact.

Now how could I possibly know this? It's ridiculous! It's preposterous! It's... Pretty sensible compared to some Pokemon sizes, actually.

Now I didn't get this via the games. I didn't find this out because of the manga, the show, the movie (pfft) or even the most obscure issue of Nintendo Power. I found this because of, wait for it...

The toy line.

There are lots of super awesome Mario toys out there, perfect for your everyday collection. But one of these particular toys is from the Mario Kart DS series. Little cars that you can put on the ground, slide back, and watch them race off. Now on the front of the box there was a little picture that caught my eye. It said, scale 1:43. So for every 1 inch, that's 43 of them in full size.

Now it took a little bit of creativity on my part. The cart only has Mario's head and a bit of his body, so I had to measure his head, from the tip of his hat to the bottom of his chin, estimating a bit since his mouth was open, and then I had to compare it to a larger sized Mario figure I had, which is 20 inches tall. It took a bit of mathing, but I managed to figure it out, and the number above is what I came up with. And it has Nintendo's official seal of approval to boot.

That is HUGE. I mean, Goombas are half Mario's size, and at this scale they'd probably reach my elbows. And not be able to fit through the door. I always figured Mario was only three feet at best. Here, you'd be running for cover.

But then you look at the world they live in. Everything fits! Sure in real life it'd be nightmare fuel to see a mushroom twice the size of your head blinking back at you, but in Mario's universe, it's all compatible since it's all built around that scale.

(But I don't even WANT to know Bowser's height. Now THAT is scary.)

And, this is based off of Mario Kart DS toys. It's entirely plausible that our moustachioed hero has... Shrunk down to size a little bit.

But according to toy canon, Mario is really tall. You don't notice it when you're playing, but it makes sense now why all the cars are so puny looking!

Hope you enjoyed this Mario factoid! Tune in next time for something you didn't know about Luigi! Thanks for reading!


	2. Luigi

Ooh boy this took some work on my part. I didn't have a lot of chance to get something randomly falling into my lap on this one. Probably because I have no Luigi figures. But I digress.

Like Mario, there was a lot of things I could've talked about. But none of it was substantially interesting or lesser known. Wow, Luigi has red and white striped socks. Luigi's an animal lover. Luigi's the kindest in the kingdom. Luigi has the most memes. Luigi is the only one who's made Peach cry. Luigi is the only one who's ever seen shy guy's true face. La dee da. Nothing I can really talk about at length.

And then I started to look at profiles. Stats and whatnot. There was a lot of comparing Luigi to Mario. Mario's younger brother is this, that, blah blah blah...

But I noticed a theme as I kept looking for a subject. And this theme suddenly became a lot more prevalent the more I looked at it, leading to a shocking revelation, and the theme for Luigi's chapter!

 **Luigi has wind-controlling capabilities.**

So it's always been known that Mario is fire, and Luigi is electricity. Thunderhand, lightning logos, mechanical prowess, the green thunder, etc.

However, as I searched, it became more and more evident that electricity wasn't the only thing Luigi could control. Wind was also a predominant factor.

Let's start with the obvious and then get into the more mind blowing (pun not intended but happily left).

First, some of Luigi's sports moves. In Mario super sluggers, his star pitch is the Tornado Ball, and his star swing is the Tornado Swing. In Strikers his super strike is the Vicious Vortex, or Green Tornado in Japanese. His down b in smash is the Luigi Cyclone.

And that's not the only evidence. His secret move in superstar saga is the cyclone bros. Some of his Luiginary works from dream team are the Luiginary Whirlwind, the Luiginary Typhoon, and the Luiginary propeller. In the same game he can use a high flying move called the Dropchopper. He has an airbike in his present room in Mario Party 4. A bit of a stretch, but I'm rolling with it!

And the most notable thing of all is that his signature item is a vacuum cleaner, which combines both his electric capabilities and his wind capabilities - making it the perfect weapon for Luigi.

Now here's the amazing part. Think about this - Luigi is faster, lighter, and can jump higher. But he's not as strong as Mario, and doesn't go on as many adventures as Mario. He also seems to be kind of lazy, despite his being a neat freak. Luigi is only a few pounds lighter, probably around fifteen or twenty, and even then their jump height should hardly differ by more than a few centimetres. So how can Luigi jump so much higher and run so much faster?

Because of his wind-controlling abilities.

Luigi can use the wind to give him a boost when he jumps, so despite his weight he can jump twice as high, even pulling off super jumps. To do that he uses the wind to propel him like a rocket. He can also use that for his green missile attack in smash. Because he gets the wind to push on him when he runs, so he goes faster, that explains why his traction is worse. And in Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi can essentially slow his descent by running on the wind, and can even skip across water for a few seconds.

How I never realized this before, I'll never know. But it makes sense when you look at the evidence. I definitely have some more respect for Luigi on seeing what else he can do! Makes me wonder if that'll show up in the next RPG... it would definitely be useful!

I hope you were as... blown away as I was! Thanks for reading!


End file.
